


This Is All Just a Misunderstanding

by Fangirlinit



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlinit/pseuds/Fangirlinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka must explain herself when she is confronted by an unexpected visitor. Rewrite scene for 4x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is All Just a Misunderstanding

“Myka?”

The tall woman stopped abruptly at the sound of the voice. Her grip on the stadium’s railing tightened. With heart racing she cautiously looked over her shoulder and there was the very corporeal form of the Victorian. “Helena!” she cried. Myka was so shocked she felt a sudden lurch in her stomach. It had been weeks since she last saw her. The hiatus the Regents had Helena take had not been only for the agent’s good, but for the good of the team. Everyone including Myka needed time to adjust to the Victorian’s now firmly created allegiance and Artie seemed adamant that they do so sooner rather than later. A wave of relief rolled over Myka as she took in the view of a seemingly well-rested, happy, and at peace Helena. She looked good, Myka thought to herself. Then she saw the worried expression on the raven haired woman face and heard her gasp.

“Myka, you’re pregnant!” Helena cried out over the roar of cheering fans. She took a step towards Myka and hesitated; not sure if she should stay back and wait for an explanation or surge forward and hold the delicate woman in her arms.

Almost forgetting her current state, Myka looked down at her pregnant belly and glanced back up at Helena giving her an almost apologetic expression. “Uh, yeah. It’s kind of a long story.” Before she could figure out a proper way to break the news her partner came bounding up the stadium steps.

“Pete!” shouted Helena.

“Helena?”

“Peeeete!” Myka rebuked.

“Hey, alright!” he told Myka defensively. “Calm those hormones; we don’t want you to go into labor or anything like that.” Pete finished with a cringe on his face.

“Will you please stop treating me like some sort of high-strung, emotional, knocked up…” Myka mouthed ‘bitch.’

Pete scrunched his face and replied carefully, “But you are a high-strung, emotional, knocked up-“

Myka shot a finger through the air in warning. She was about to show Pete exactly what kind of hell a pregnant woman could unleash when she was cut off by Helena.

“Can everybody just please stop and tell me what is going on?!” Helena shouted with her hands waving in the air. “Artie told me you two are investigating a possible artifact disturbance, so I decided to come and offer my assistance now that the Regents have cleared me for field duty.”

“Wait, so you’re officially back?” Pete asked with a grin. He attempted to high five Helena, but retracted his arm slowly when he saw the stern look on her face. “Okay, well it turns out a fan of this hockey player was using an artifact-y keychain to increase his performance throughout the season. I was just about to tell Mykes that the woman responsible just up and left…with the artifact.”

“You still haven’t explained why Myka is pregnant.” Helena nodded towards Myka who was biting her lip and staring at a fascinating crack in the floor.

“Yeah, I didn’t see that one coming either. Highly shocking and-“ Myka shot Pete a fiery glance. “Very unnecessary. Seems that while I was rummaging through carry-ons I unknowingly touched the artifact making my wish of wanting a family come true. So while Myka was kissing the hockey player-“

“Hold on, what did you just say?” a baffled Helena turned to Pete. “I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

“Oh, Myka was making out with Mike. Hey, say that five times fast. Myka making out with Mike, Myka making out with Mike, Myka…“

“Who is Mike?” Helena demanded over Pete’s voice, this time directing her question to Myka.

“Helena, really it was nothing.” stated Myka.

“Do you even know this Mike? Have you two met on a previous occasion?”

“No, it’s not like that.” Myka insisted.

“Aaaand I’m going to give you two a minute.” Pete chimed in realizing this was not a conversation he wanted to be a part of. “I’ll go bring the car around.” Pete swiftly took his exit while shaking his head and muttering to himself, “Too many hormones in one stadium.”

Helena crossed her arms and simply stared at Myka. The brunette couldn’t read her expression and assumed that the Victorian didn’t know how she felt herself. “It didn’t mean anything.” Myka said slowly. “It was just a good luck kiss and when it was over I wasn’t thinking about him. I was thinking about you.”

“You were?” Helena’s brow raised expectantly, but hesitant to give any further indication of her feelings.

“Yes, I was, because I realized that it was you I wanted to be kissing. Helena, I haven’t seen you in weeks. I didn’t know when you would return or _if_ you would ever return. We never even got a chance to say goodbye. I missed you.” Myka could sense warm tears forming, so she took in a shaky breath and let it out. “It was a weak moment, and I regretted it the moment it happened.”

Helena approached her among the screaming of fans and waving foam fingers. She took the brunette’s hands in hers caressing them affectionately. “I missed you, too.”

Myka felt the ghost-like touch of thumbs running over her knuckles. She dropped her eyes to see the Victorian’s hands entwined with hers. She had never felt so at ease since this roller-coaster ride of an assignment had begun. Now that Helena was back, everything would be alright. Myka suddenly felt her stomach twinge again and was struck by her still pregnant condition.

Helena saw the brunette wince. She tentatively placed a hand over the swelling abdomen, cradling it gently. Just as her palm smoothed over the belly she felt a vibration and drew back her arm in surprise. She heard the tall woman gasp at the sudden contact. “Myka, I think the baby just kicked!”

“I felt it too!” Myka met Helena’s wide, astonished eyes and smiled. “It knows you,” she said with certainty. In that moment Myka understood why she had not wanted a child. It wasn’t because she thought motherhood wouldn’t suit her or that it wasn’t the right time. It was because she hadn’t found the right person to have a child with. She observed Helena beaming down at her pregnant belly with hands placed protectively around it. Myka placed her own hands over Helena’s keeping them there while another kick met the contact. It felt like home.


End file.
